Still The One
by JerBearThompson
Summary: We're still having fun, and you're still the one.' - A series of short stories. Warning: Course Language


**Title: **Still The One  
**Author: **JerBearThompson  
**Rating: **M for language  
**Spoilers: **None. Unless you count that fact that not once do Tosh or Owen appear a spoiler.  
**Genre: **All sorts, it's quite diverse. (But mainly fluff)  
**Characters: **Ianto/Jack, Gwen  
**Length: **12,000-ish  
**Summary: **'_We're still having fun, and you're still the one_.' A series of drabbles.  
**Disclaimer: **Nothing belongs to me. BBC, RTD, blah blah blah Cherry Chapstick.

**Prompt: **I suppose it's a song-fic of sorts, to the Orlean's _Still The One_. I was requested by KangarooJak to do a fic revolving around the lyrics with the last line of each "chapter" being something to do with the last line of each chorus, _"We're still having fun, and you're still the one."_

**Notes for the chapters: **  
Chapter one contains a quote by _Josh Pyke_. "Hold your moments, keep them in your pockets."  
Chapter four contains a bit of Gwen-bashing but it's important to know it's mainly Jack's grief talking.  
Chapter five was actually a dream I had.  
Chapter seven, Koyaanisqatsi is actually a word. It is Hopi-Indian for crazy life, or life out of balance.  
The Book in Chapter nine, I completely made up. So don't try looking for it.

Still The One

--

_We've been together since way back when  
Sometimes I never want to see you again_

--

'God, you are insufferable!' Jack yelled, throwing his arms up in exasperation.

'_I'm_ insufferable? You try living with Captain Conceited over there!' Ianto snarled back.

Jack threw the T.V remote he had been holding down onto the table with a loud cracking noise. 'Well I'm sorry, okay Ianto? I'm sorry I have a bit of self-pride. God knows how many years it took me to build it back up!'

'Why do you do this? Ianto momentarily looked up from where he sat tying his shoelaces. 'You always do this! Play the sympathy card! "_Oh, poor little me! I've been on more planets than you can name and seen things you can only ever even dream of seeing! But oh no, that's just horrible! Please pity me and then fall in love with my charm_!" I'm sick of it, you know?'

Jack shook his head furiously and let out a heavy, shaking breath. 'Sorry I'm not up to your standards then,' he said quietly. 'Sorry I'm not _perfect_ like everything else in your life has to be!'

'Look at my life, Jack!' Ianto rose to his feet, his hands clenched into white fists. 'Does it look _anything_ like perfect to you? I see death and despair on a daily basis, I have to lie to my friends and family about what I do for a living, and in the seven years we've been married I don't think I've ever had a full forty-eight hours of you to myself!'

'I told you,' Jack began in a softer tone, a bitter bite tainting his words. 'I told you before you married me, before you even began this job that it wouldn't be easy! And it's not, Ianto. It's a rough, bumpy ride, and you knew that when you signed up for this! But it's all I have. All that I can do to feel like I'm doing… doing _something_ in this world, making some sort of a difference!'

'God Jack, you don't have to be a hero 24/7! You're only a _human_, start acting like one!'

'I _am_!' Jack's voice was rising again, and Ianto could almost see the spittle flying from his mouth. 'I'm not _trying_ to be a hero! I'm not _trying_ to save the whole sodding universe every minute of every day! I'm just trying to be a _better person_.'

'You are a good person! We can't for once you just listen to me when I say that?'

'Because I don't want to be _just a good person_, I want to be… I want to be a fucking _brilliant_ person! And the only time I _ever_ feel like that is when I'm saving the fucking world.'

There was a short moment of silence, just the sounds of the two men breathing heavily before Jack slammed his hands down on the table in front of him. 'Sometimes I wish I'd never met you Ianto Jones.'

Ianto shook his head irately, murmuring in a deadly quiet voice, 'Sometimes I wish you could die, Jack-_fucking_-Harkness. I wish you could just die and for once not wake up.'

Jack looked up sharply, staring his husband straight in the eye. 'I wish I could too. Every time I go out there, every time I do my job I wish I could die. Every hour of every day I-'

'Jack,' Ianto cut him off sadly. 'Jack, don't.'

'-wish I could die. And never have to wake up in the god forsaken world again,' the older man finished darkly, before turning sharply on his heel and storming out of the room.

Ianto sighed and leaned against a nearby wall, scrunching his eyes shut and letting his head fall back as he tried to even out his breathing. It took him two full minutes to regain his composure and he counted down another full minute of waiting before Jack appeared and took five long strides across the room, crashing into Ianto's outstretched arms and fastening his arms around the younger man's waist. The captain's weight pushed Ianto back against the wall and he held Jack tight as the older man's face automatically buried itself in his neck.

'I'm sorry, I'm sorry,' Ianto murmured into his hair, one hand pressed supportively between the captain's shoulder blades and the other coming up to fiddle with the long strands on the nape of his neck. 'I didn't mean it. You know I didn't mean it. You're a brilliant person, a _fucking brilliant_ one.' He pressed a kiss against the side of Jack's head as if to prove his point.

'I love you,' Jack whispered against his skin, his hot breath tickling the younger man's neck. 'I love you so much.'

'I love you too,' Ianto punctuated it with another kiss to Jack's thick, dark hair. 'Always and forever.'

They spent a moment in not so comfortable silence, swaying from side to side, both men fidgeting with other things on their mind.

'Jack,' it was Ianto who spoke first, being careful to keep his face neutral. 'Did you mean that? Do you really wish every day you could die?'

Jack was quiet a while, and Ianto knew this was because he was thinking it over thoroughly. Just like he knew when Jack did finally answer him, he wouldn't lie.

'Not every day, no. But sometimes… when I'm out there, in the chase… Every time I die, Yan, I can't help but feel a tiny bit of hope that maybe this time I won't come back. I've been alive so long; I can't help but wish sometimes it would end. It doesn't mean I'm not happy, because you have to believe that you make me happier than I've been in decades. But I don't want to have to go on living without you. I don't want to forget anything about you. But I will… I'll never forget you as a person, Yan. But eventually, in a few centuries, millennia even, I will forget the little things that make you you. And that terrifies me. So I'd be lying if I said that I didn't want to die, because there's always a part of me that would welcome it, should the chance arise.'

'But you're here now,' Ianto tightened his grip on the other man, one hand stroking his hair, his ears, his cheeks, his jaw. 'Right here, right now, you're here. And I'm here. You've got to hold your moments, Jack. Keep them in your pockets and never let them go.'

He felt Jack kiss his neck gently in return before the older man raised his head, staring without hesitance straight into Ianto's pale blue yes. 'So we're okay, then? Us… our marriage, we're okay?'

Ianto grinned and traced his fingers softly over the captain's lips before holding onto his chin tightly. 'We're okay. We're still having fun. And you're still the one.'

--

_But I want you to know, after all these years  
You're still the one I want whispering in my ear_

--

There was something about Jack's ears, Gwen had noticed. He hated people touching his ears, hated people getting close to them and absolutely _hated_ people whispering in them. Gwen had learnt that the hard way. And though she tried, she would never completely get the image of Jack swearing loudly and training his gun on her, backing up against the wall behind him slowly, out of her head.

'I just… _don't like_ people whispering in my ears,' he had explained afterwards, once he thought his hundred or so apologies had gotten through to her. 'I don't like the feeling of breath on my…' he shuddered involuntarily. 'Just don't… touch… my ears, okay?'

And that was that. They never spoke of it again. But Gwen had never felt quite as at ease as she used to around Jack again. And she was always extremely conscious of where she was in relation to his ears.

He never seemed to have a problem with Ianto, but then again she couldn't recall him ever going anywhere near Jack's ears.

'Gwen,' Ianto's voice drifted through the hub. 'You alright there?'

'Oh,' Gwen hurriedly turned back to the paperwork on her desk, pointlessly shuffling the documents into a neat pile. 'Yes, sorry, hun. I was just… just thinking.'

Ianto chuckled and set down a cup of coffee on an unoccupied corner of her desk. 'You were staring,' he corrected. And then as an afterthought, added, '…again.'

Gwen coughed as though that would disguise the soft blush creeping across her cheeks. 'It's not what you think, I was just…' She debated with herself for a moment over whether to bring it up or not – surely Ianto knew about it already? – and at a sad shake of Ianto's head she continued on bravely. 'What's up with Jack's ears?'

'Jack's ears?' Ianto repeated, amusement tugging the corners of his mouth up into a smile. He pretended to peer into the distance where Jack could be seen sitting at his desk, seemingly hard at work but probably just doodling inappropriate stick figures on a blank page… again. 'They look fine to me, Gwen. What seems to be the problem?'

'It's just…' Gwen gestured to a nearby chair, waiting for Ianto to sit on it and scoot in close before continuing. 'You've noticed it, haven't you? How Jack doesn't like people touching his ears…?'

'Oh really?' Ianto said in mock surprise. 'You pay _that_ much attention?'

Gwen blushed again and pushed him playfully on the shoulder. She could have sworn his eyes twinkled mischievously. 'So you have noticed? And not just touching, whispering too.'

Ianto shrugged. 'It's a little scary, don't you think? Someone being that close to your ear… Maybe he's just paranoid.'

Something flickered in his eyes, telling Gwen otherwise but she nodded regardless… only to pull back sharply a moment later as Ianto leaned in close and breathed in her ear.

'Ianto!'

'Very scary,' he affirmed as Gwen pressed a hand to her chest, trying to steady her erratic breathing. The man had a point.

'Well… I just… I still think it's weird.'

'Maybe you're just doing it wrong,' Ianto smiled, brushing invisible dust off his knees as he rose to his feet.

'Maybe I'm… what?' Gwen began, her brow creased in confusion. But Ianto was already retreating quickly, headed in the direction of Jack's office.

She watched as he knocked twice, giving Jack just enough time to quickly slide the piece of paper he was working on under another before evidently calling for him to enter.

He did, a moment later, and walked straight across the room, sitting on the edge of Jack's desk and staring at him intently. A few words were exchanged but as to what they were, Gwen had no idea. She had no doubt they were talking about her, but neither of the men gave so much as a glance her way.

She could only keep staring as Ianto eventually reached out and brushed a few strands of Jack's hair behind his ear, his fingers lingering to gently brush over the top of it again and again. Jack only smiled, never breaking eye contact with the younger man.

Gwen realised with a start that she was perched on the very edge of her chair, almost falling off, and she averted her gaze momentarily, nervously clearing her throat as she shuffled backward. When she once again turned to Jack's office, Ianto had leant forward and was whispering animatedly into Jack's ear. The captain gave a slight nod every now and then, but other than that he made no other movements. He didn't jerk his head away, didn't quickly shuffle back from Ianto, and certainly did _not_ pull out his gun on the young man. In fact, he almost looked as though he were enjoying the extra attention.

When Ianto apparently finished whispering whatever it was he had to say, he placed a small kiss on Jack's ear… and then another, for good luck, and another after that… then one more to Jack's lips and moved away, leaving the office but with Jack's eyes never leaving his backside.

'Yep,' he said as he got closer to Gwen, 'Definitely just not doing it right.'

Gwen gaped at him. 'What… you… how did you do that?'

'Magic,' Ianto chuckled.

Gwen grinned in return. 'You're not going to tell me, are you?'

'No,' he agreed, 'But I wouldn't go touching his ears anytime soon. Only I'm allowed to, I'm a trained professional, see.'

Gwen shook her head at him in disbelief. 'You're mad, the both of you, completely mad!'

Ianto just smiled and tilted his head slightly. 'We're just having fun.' But he knew in his heart that Jack would let him do anything he wanted to the captain. That he could ask anything of the older man and have him do it. It was scary, that Jack trusted him that much. Trusted him enough to put aside his fears, put aside his paranoia. And Ianto knew that he would always be willing to do that for the younger man. Because Jack loved him. And to Jack, he was still the one.

--

_You're still the one I want to talk to in bed  
Still the one that turns my head _

--

'I love tea parties,' Jack smiled, taking a small sip from his empty teacup.

'I do too,' Ianto tilted forward to plant a short kiss on Jack's lips before moving back again.

'Do you think we've had enough practise to try it with real tea yet?'

Ianto shook his head, nearly bringing down their makeshift fort. 'Not yet, I don't think we're quite ready for the real deal.'

Jack _mm_'d and took another pretend sip from his cup.

They did this often whenever they had the chance, spare time in an otherwise hectic job making them both a little delusional. But still, it was nice to stay in touch with their inner children. It sometimes made them forget the sombreness of their job. And so that was why it was tradition, that whenever they had a spare Saturday afternoon to themselves, they would plant two sticks at either end of their large bed and drape the duvet across it, making a tent-like structure for them to sit under and drink their pretend tea.

'I think this one's even better than last week's,' Jack commented conversationally. 'Have we moved on from _Okinawan_ tea?'

'Oh yes, it's gone completely out of fashion now,' Ianto informed him in an elegant tone. 'What you are tasting now is the finest samples of _Kombucha_ tea.'

'Rare?'

'Extremely,' Ianto nodded.

'Oh Mr Jones, you do spoil me, indeed.'

'I do believe you are quite worth the high price, Captain Harkness.' Ianto met Jack's kiss half way before taking another mouthful of air and closing his eyes, a look of pure bliss upon his face.

'You do that far too well,' Jack muttered, leaning in and brushing feather kisses across the younger man's jaw. Ianto instinctively let his head fall back; inconsequentially hitting one of their supporting sticks, causing the whole duvet to crash down around them.

For a moment Ianto was completely tangled up in the blanket, but once he extracted himself from it and raised it with his hands high above his head, he could see Jack was already spread out on his side, head propped up by one elbow and smiling at him. Amused, delighted and completely… well, _smitten_.

'Not a word about this to anyone,' Ianto pointed an accusing finger at him.

Jack grinned muttering, 'Wouldn't dream of it,' even as he hooked his hands, one around Ianto's waist and the other around the base of his neck, pulling the younger man to him. He didn't kiss him, just held him close.

'You know what I love even more than fake tea parties?'

'Real tea parties?' Ianto teased quietly, stretching the length of his body out to tangle his feet with Jack's.

'No,' Jack smiled at him, curling his fingers around one of the younger man's hands and tucking it neatly against his chest. 'Spending a whole Saturday afternoon just lying in bed doing nothing.'

'Nothing?' Ianto raised an eyebrow.

'Absolutely nothing,' Jack affirmed softly.

'You know what you love even more than those two things put together?' Ianto asked.

'What _I_ love?'

'Yes, what _you_ love.'

'I have no idea,' Jack breathed. 'You tell me.'

'Me!' Ianto laughed.

Jack chuckled, reaching out with his spare hand to play with the dark hair behind the Welshman's ear. 'You're right. I do love you. More than you could possibly imagine.'

There was a moment spent in comfortable silence, both men just content to stare at each other before finally Ianto sighed happily and laughed a bit more. 'I think we just had a soppy moment,'

Jack ducked his head down to kiss the knuckles he was still holding tightly to his chest. 'It's not always a bad thing.'

'But most likely a very _dangerous _thing,' Ianto shot back.

Jack laughed. 'You ruin _everything_!' He leant forward and again, Ianto met the kiss half way. 'Why can't you just live for the moment?'

'Because it's not a moment, Jack. This thing between us, it's _every single_ hour, of _every single_ day. And I wouldn't have it any other way.'

'There you go, Mr Soppy!'

'Oh, and Jack?'

Jack _mm_'d again.

'You had better not be lying on any of my good china.'

'The _moment_, Ianto! Do you understand the concept of having a _moment_?'

'Oh god, you've broken it, haven't you?'

Jack shook his head as best he could while lying down and reached behind him, returning with a small white cup clasped neatly in his hand. Then he slowly slipped it over the side of the bed, out of harm's way, before kissing Ianto's nose gently.

Ianto brought his free arm up to pillow his head, just staring at Jack, staring and smiling.

'Oh great, so _now_ you have a moment. I spill my heart to you but no, it's only when you realise the _teacup_ is safe that you feel romantic.'

'Jealous, Jack?'

'Always.'

'Good to know. Now be quiet, we're going to have a moment.'

'You can't just say that! You can't just say "_let's have a moment_" and then-'

He was cut off abruptly by a pair of soft lips being pressed to his. And when, after a long time, they finally broke away, there was a pair of pale blue eyes just staring at him. And so he stared back, losing himself in the emotion behind those eyes.

When he thought enough time had passed, he whispered, 'Well there you go. We had a moment, a perfect moment.'

'That was nice,' Ianto smiled. 'Very boring, but still nice.'

'And there you go again, ruining the moment,' but there was no scorn in Jack's voice. Only adoration.

'Honestly Jack, you are a hopeless romantic.'

'Maybe I am. It's not a bad thing.'

'Not a bad thing at all. A little over the top, though.'

'Hey, even alien hunters can be romantic sometimes. It's a lot of fun.'

'Fun.'

'Yes, fun. Just saying exactly what's on your mind.'

'And what's on your mind?'

Jack grinned wolfishly. 'How we're in love. You and me, we are in_ love_. Hopelessly and romantically so. Now it's your turn.'

'Oh yes, sounds very fun,' Ianto sighed. 'I'm thinking that you're an idiot. But you are, without a doubt, still the one.'

--

_I looked at your face every day  
But I never saw it 'til I went away _

--

'_IANTO_!' Jack screamed. He screamed and he screamed and he screamed until his voice was hoarse and his throat scratchy. His chest was burning, like a creature was holed up inside there and trying to claw its way out.

'Ianto,' Jack's screams eventually whittled away to feeble whimpers, and he dropped to his knees at the base of the machine. The machine that had just demolecularised a whole troop of savage, pale blue shark-like humanoids. The machine that, along with them, had demolecularised his brave husband.

His brave, valiant, fearless, courageous, _heroic_ husband, who had willingly given his life for the sake of the human race, no hesitance, no questions asked.

Just gone. One minute apologising softly to Jack through the comm. system, murmuring those soft words that Jack was sure he would never forget, the next just… gone. Dissolved into thin air.

'Ianto,' Jack moaned, tears still cascading down his chin. 'You said you wouldn't do this, Yan. You said you wouldn't die until you were at least thirty. You're not thirty yet, not until tomorrow.'

He choked a bit more, making terrible, desperate noises in his throat as he tried to hold back even more sobs to no avail.

He wasn't aware of his name being called softly until Gwen's hands smoothed over his shoulders and she dropped to her knees so she could hug him tightly. He abruptly stopped his crying, quickly sniffing and reaching a hand up to rub hastily at his eyes.

'I'm okay,' he said throatily.

'You're not,' Gwen reprimanded him. 'You're not okay and you don't have to be. I know you think you have to be the strong, brave captain, but he was your husband. You're allowed to cry.'

'Is,' Jack muttered in a bitter tone.

'What was that, love?' Gwen urged him on, pulling back to stare at his red rimmed eyes.

'You said he _was_ my husband. _Is_, he _is_ my husband.'

'Jack, sweetheart, I know it hurts but you can't just ignore this. You have to acknowledge that Ianto is-'

'Don't you say it, Gwen Cooper,' Jack growled darkly, roughly breaking away from her arms and backing himself against the machine. 'Don't you _dare_ say it.'

Gwen got to her feet and stepped forward, latching onto his hand again and ignoring how he noticeably cringed. 'Ianto isn't coming back.'

'He is. I'll make him.'

'No honey, not this time.'

'_Gwen_.' The effort of not yelling at her was making Jack's voice sound strained and threatening. 'Just… please. Go and do… _something_. Something useful. Keep the hub afloat, save the world. And leave me the_ fuck_ alone.'

'Jack, I can't handle the hub by myself. And you shouldn't be alone-'

'No, what I shouldn't have is you questioning my orders. I am the captain, and if I tell you to man the hub, you man the hub. I'm not going back, not yet. Don't come after me, don't look me up on CCTV cameras, don't check in on me, don't try to contact me. If the world is ending… deal with it. Or you know what, even better, just let it end. At the moment, I couldn't care less.'

'Jack, you can't honestly mean that…'

'Stop _telling me_, what I _can_ and _can't_ do!' This time Jack couldn't hold back the anger boiling in his voice, and just didn't have the energy to apologising for shouting. So instead he turned away from the Welshwoman and leaned his forehead against the cool, smooth metal of the machine.

'Fine,' Gwen began, stubborn as ever and desperately trying to hold up her wounded pride. 'Jack, I know you're hurting, but it's not need to shout.

'I'm not _hurting_, Gwen! My husband died! He _fucking died_. I'm _torn up inside_, I'm _falling apart_, and all I want to do is go back to _screaming_ about him in peace. So follow my _fucking_ orders, and leave me the _fuck_ alone.'

For a long while Gwen just stood silently behind him, until she finally realised that while he still had anger to focus on, and someone to lash out at, he would never truly let his real emotions show. And so it was her only option to leave him be.

'Take as much time off as you need,' she said quietly before exiting the dark room.

It took an even longer moment of silence for Jack to control his heavy breathing, and regain his composure enough to be able to convince himself he could get home in one piece. As it was, he only got two steps away from the machine before turning on his heel and punching it with all his might, the metal dinting with an impressive _clang_.

'You said… You told me you wouldn't die, Yan,' he whispered brokenly. And if he concentrated hard enough he could almost feel a pair of strong arms sliding around his waist, a face being pressed into his back just between his shoulder blades in a way that always sent shivers down his spine.

'You couldn't have just waited. God you're so…' Jack smiled despite himself, still whispering to the ghostly presence behind him. 'You're so _stubborn_, so intent on being a hero, you couldn't have just waited ten minutes until I got there. I don't know if I'd even come back from demolecularation… I would have tried, though. I would have done it if it meant these people on earth could see your sweet smile once more…'

Jack laughed softly and tilted his head back. 'I'm getting soppy. You were always complaining that I get too soppy. I guess I'll… I guess I'll never have to worry about you complaining to me ever again.' Jack's smile faltered momentarily, before he broke down completely into tears again, choking out sobs once more.

'You bastard. You fucking bastard,' he rested his hand against the metal as he sank to the floor. 'I love you so much…'

By the time he hit the cold cement floor, curling himself in the foetal position, Ianto's last words, sounding tinny through the comm., were already playing over and over in his mind.

'_You've got to promise me, Jack, you'll still have fun without me. I love you, and you know even in heaven, you'll still be the one_.'

--

_When winter came, I just wanted to go  
Deep in the desert, I longed for the snow _

--

'I hate snow.'

'You hate snow,' Jack repeated with the air of a man who had heard those words far too many times.

'Jack,' Ianto said with that _goddamn_ accent that still sent tingles down the captain's spine. 'Don't make me go out there,' he grabbed hold of both Jack's biceps and rested his head against the older man's shoulder. 'Please don't make me go out there.'

Jack didn't say anything, partly because he knew he couldn't bring himself to refuse Ianto aloud, but partly because he knew that Ianto knew he would have to eventually anyway. So instead he lifted the thick scarf in his hands, sliding it over the back of Ianto's neck and looping it around only once.

'Warm,' Ianto murmured into his shoulder.

Jack hummed in agreement. 'It's meant to be warm. So you don't freeze out there in the snow.'

Ianto groaned at the word. 'Snow is cold. I hate snow.'

'Look,' Jack gently pushed Ianto away from him so he could help slide the Welshman's heavy coat over his shoulders. 'You've got your gloves, got your scarf, got your coat. I can guarantee you're not going to be cold. Do you want a beanie with that?'

'I'll not degrade myself with a beanie,' Ianto scowled.

'Okay then,' Jack opened the door cautiously. 'We're all set. Let's go.'

'Jack!' Ianto whimpered in token protest, but he stepped outside regardless.

By the time Jack had shut and locked the door, Ianto was already trying to flinch away from the small ice flakes. Jack chuckled and approached the young man cautiously, smiling as Ianto instinctively reached out for him. He wrapped his arms tightly around the Welshman from behind, breathing hot air down his neck in response.

Ianto visibly relaxed in his arms, breathing out in a puff of white mist.

'What don't you like about snow?' Jack whispered into his ear, keeping one arm firmly curled around Ianto's waist as they began to walk.

Ianto scrunched up his nose. 'It's… cold, and wet, and slushy and all together _awkward_.'

'And unpredictable,' the hot air from Jack's laugh made the hairs on the back of Ianto's neck stand up.

'Uncontrollable,' Ianto sighed.

'It's not all bad you know.'

'Like you,' Ianto chuckled softly.

'Like me,' Jack agreed cheerfully. 'Snow can be fun, too.' He reached down and picked up a handful of crisp white snow.

Ianto immediately scrambled away from him. 'Put that stuff anywhere near me and I will not lay a hand on you for a year.'

Jack immediately dropped the snow, holding his empty hands up in front of him like a man who was under gun point. Ianto very cautiously accepted Jack's arm back around him but he was edgy the whole walk to the hub.

'If the SUV's not finished repairs by this afternoon, I'm staying here overnight,' Ianto told Jack grimly but sincerely once they're reached the front door, Ianto scooting into the safety of the Tourist Office the second it was unlocked.

Jack sighed. It was a battle he knew he would never win. 'Okay, Yan,' he said instead, giving the young man's cheek a quick kiss before disappearing through the hidden door.

Apart from Ianto's short trip down into the hub to pass out mugs of steaming coffee, Jack didn't see him again until nearly lunchtime when he finally gave up on his paperwork and decided to venture up to the Tourist Office to check on his young lover. He hated slow days at the office.

'Ianto!' he called, stepping through the beaded curtain.

'Jack,' Ianto beckoned to him swiftly from where he sat by the widow, one hand pressed up against the glass. 'Come watch this.'

Jack came and knelt beside Ianto's chair, eluding a small sound of pleasure when the Welshman's fingers absently threaded through his hair. Looking out the window, it was easy to see what had captured Ianto's attention.

A man and a woman, both either in their late teens or early twenties, were slowly but surely building up a snowman. Both Jack and Ianto watched, mesmerised, as they finished moulding a snow sphere for the head and lifted it onto the body. The man pulled his scarf from his neck and wound it around the snowman's shoulders instead while the woman tugged open her bag, pulling out two shiny black buttons to serve as eyes for their icy friend, a long pointy carrot for the nose and even an elegant smoking pipe to place in its imaginary mouth.

When the two had finished, they stood back to admire their work, arms wrapped around one another and shoulders shaking with happy laughter.

'Let's make one,' Ianto's voice brought Jack back to the warm room in which he currently sat.

'A snowman?'

'Yeah,' Ianto breathed in awe.

'Why Mr Jones,' Jack grinned. 'I thought you hated snow.'

Ianto looked offended. 'I said no such thing!' he cried out, before breaking into a grin himself.

'Come on,' Jack grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet, starting toward the door.

'We can't Jack, we've got work.'

Jack grabbed Ianto's gloves and scarf from the front desk, tossing them to the younger man and grinning. 'We're officially on our lunch breaks,' he placed a kiss to the side of Ianto's face. 'Just let me get my coat.' And with that he disappeared.

By the time Ianto had shaken his head sadly, pulled his gloves and scarf on and slipped his coat back over his shoulders, Jack had returned, similarly dressed.

'Okay, let's go.'

Ianto laughed and allowed himself to be dragged out into the snow by Jack.

'Snow's not so bad,' he said a good while later, both him and Jack collapsing onto the snow to admire their own snow-weevil.

'Not bad at all,' Jack agreed, nuzzling his cold nose into the side of Ianto's face. 'Janet would be proud.'

Ianto laughed, pulling Jack's hands into his own and just holding them in his lap. 'That was fun.'

'A job like ours and we're still having fun,' Jack said quietly.

'As long as I'm with you I'll always be having fun,' Ianto grinned cheesily. 'Because you're the one.'

--

_You're still the one that makes me laugh  
Still the one that's my better half _

--

'I have small hands,' Ianto slowly walked into Jack's office, hands spread out before his face. 'Oh that's going to be very problematic.'

'Come here,' Jack reached out and grabbed one of Ianto's hands, kissing the palm gently. 'I think they're perfect.'

Ianto stared at said palm intently. 'Perfect, oh yes, I'm not doubting that. They're just so very… small.'

Jack frowned and tugged on Ianto's waist, getting him to sit on the edge of the desk. 'Well let's see,' he placed his flat palm against Ianto's. It was approximately half a fingernail higher, and slightly thicker. 'They look pretty average to me.'

'They're not!' With his free hand, Ianto tried to push Jack's fingers down so they were level with his. 'Yours are much bigger.'

'Yan, I don't think it matters,' Jack smiled fondly at the younger man.

'It a hazard, Jack. Workplace Health and Safety!'

'Oh yes, because I'm sure we're all in peril at your small hands,' Jack muttered.

'Stay here,' Ianto instructed him, getting off the desk and taking two steps away before returning quickly, grabbing the blue and white striped mug from behind Jack. A guilty look spread across the captain's face. 'Jack! I told you, you daft fool, no more coffee! You're watching your blood pressure, remember? Honestly, I'm not your mother.'

'Thank god you're not because otherwise I'd get in a lot of trouble for doing this' Jack hooked his fingers around the back of Ianto's neck and kissed him leisurely.

'Are you going to do this every time I catch you eating something you're not supposed to?' Ianto asked, not really expecting an answer as he shuffled over to the door.

Jack caught him half way, looping his arms around the younger man's arms and shoulders from behind, holding him tight. 'Are you saying you don't enjoy it?' he retorted.

Ianto scoffed. 'Not at all, but you don't have to wait until you do something wrong to kiss me, Jack.'

'Oh really?' Jack ran the tip of his nose down the length of Ianto's neck. Ianto merely hummed his approval. 'Maybe I should test this theory,' he said, spinning Ianto around in his arms.

The Welshman grinned and placed his hands on either side of Jack's face before frowning and tilting his head back from Jack's enquiring lips.

'Small hands,' he muttered, more to himself than the captain. 'Go sit down,' he pushed Jack back gently. 'And this time stay there. I'll be back in a minute.'

'To continue on from where we left off, I hope,' Jack muttered sourly, wandering back to his desk. He watched as Ianto disappeared before turning his attention to the little silver balls on his desk, smiling in amusement as they clinked against each other.

Ianto returned not too soon later, an impatient Gwen in tow. 'Okay, look,' he placed Gwen in front of Jack before grabbing her hand and pressing it against his own. His fingers were easily a whole fingernail's length bigger, not to mention a lot wider than Gwen's petite hands.

'I'm looking…' Jack began slowly. 'But I'm not seeing.'

'They're practically the same size!' Ianto cried, shaking his hand slightly as if this would make him see.

'Jack, he's deranged,' Gwen muttered darkly and none too quietly.

Jack sighed, reaching his hands out to Ianto again. 'Yan,' he said softly, resting his hands gently on the Welshman's hips and pulling him close. 'What's got you so paranoid about your hands?'

'You said I'm your better half, Jack.'

The captain smiled. 'Indeed you are.'

'_Better_ half, how can I be better if my hands are so small?'

Jack let out and hearty laugh and even Gwen covered her mouth with her hand to disguise her giggles.

'Ianto, Ianto, _Ianto_,' Jack hugged the younger man's waist tightly, chuckling into his stomach.

'It's a figure of speech, honey,' Gwen began gently but Jack cut her off, pulling back and staring up at Ianto's eyes.

'Just because they're smaller, doesn't mean they're not better! Look,' he took one of Ianto's hands and placed it on his cheek. 'It's the exact size of my face, Yan. Any bigger and it'd feel strange, but your hands fit my face _perfectly_.'

Ianto stared on like a child who was enchanted by a television show.

Jack moved the Welshman's hand down and curled it around his bicep. 'Perfect size for holding onto my arms, not too big, not too small,' he continued. Then he grasped the smaller hand in his own. 'Fits perfectly in my hand,' he smiled up at Ianto, lacing their fingers together. 'And doesn't stretch my fingers at all, threads in _beautifully_.'

He placed their joined hands over his stomach, just above the waistline of his pants. 'Gwen, you might have to leave for this next part.'

Gwen blushed profusely and was about to leave when Ianto pulled his hand free and cupped Jack's face, leaning down to give it a long, proper kiss. 'Thank you,' he smiled sincerely.

'Any other non-perfect things I can help you out with?' Jack smiled back.

'Not while Gwen's here.'

Ianto laughed at the positively _filthy_ look Jack gave Gwen for still being in his office, the captain firmly pointing to the door and glaring at the former Policewoman. Both Gwen and Ianto both knew that he was only joking, but Gwen took that moment to leave anyway, trying to hide her blush as she gently closed the door behind her.

'Do you really think I'm perfect?' Ianto asked, turning back to the captain.

'In every way,' he replied with a wolfish grin.

Ianto chuckled. 'That's a lie.'

'It is,' Jack agreed. 'You're a stubborn, uptight, borderline-anal _bastard_ who is infuriatingly snarky and not _nearly_ as good a cook as he thinks he is.'

'Ooh, that hurt,' Ianto grinned despite himself.

'And still I fell for you and I fell for you hard.'

'How hard?'

'Call an ambulance, I think I have broken bones.'

Ianto raised an eyebrow dubiously. 'That's pretty hard.'

'Head over heels, Ianto Jones.' There was not a hint of mockery in Jack's voice.

'Sounds like you had fun doing that,' Ianto replied snidely.

'And every time I see you I'm reminded just why you're the one.'

--

_You're still the one that makes me strong  
Still the one I want to take along _

--

_Jack…_

Jack could feel the presence prodding around his mind. He knew it must be costing the young man, psychic links often took a lot out of a person, and he was only novice at best.

_Get out of here, Yan. _

_No_. Ianto's reply was strong, forceful. _I'm not leaving you in there, not by yourself_.

Jack sighed. _Don't come after me. Please, for the love of God, don't come after me_.

_I won't, not just yet. We're working on a solution, though. _

_Don't. Just keep the public calm. And get out of here. _

_Can they hear us? Our physic link, can they here it? _

Jack made no reply in his mind. It was obvious to Ianto that this meant their link was safe.

_Then I'm not leaving. _

Jack shook his head at the stubborn voice, experimentally twisting his wrists in the shackles. _Are you hurt? _He asked after a while. _Did you get out safely? Did they hurt you? _

_No_, Ianto's mind wrapped itself securely around Jack's. _Dislocated shoulder, I'm fine. _

_Good, because if you died I would never forgive you. _

_And if you don't get out of this in one piece I'll never forgive you, either_. Ianto shot back at him.

Jack smiled as best he could. It was more of a thin baring of his teeth, really.

_Do you know where you are?_ Ianto gently probed after a while.

_Don't come after me_, Jack repeated stubbornly.

Ianto ignored him and a second later Jack felt something dig into his mind, and he knew Ianto could see exactly what he was seeing. His clasped his eyes shut tightly.

_Christ, Ianto, I said no. _

_So how are you going to fix this then, Jack? How are you going to get out of this one by yourself? _

_I'll find a way. _

_Stop being an obstinate jackass. The whole point of having a team is so they can work as a team and help you. _

_I don't want your help! I just want you safe. _

_And you think I don't want that for you? How can you even think I would be able to do anything but try and help you, Jack?_

Jack was silent a moment, opening his eyes and looking around intently at his surroundings. Again, he tried adjusting his arms, ignoring the cold metal bite as the shackles dug into his skin.

_I'm in a chamber of some sort. Metal. I didn't see much coming here, I was unconscious, but I'm pretty sure it's in the lower level of the ship. _

_Thank you_. Ianto's mind brushed over the edge of Jack's in a comforting manner.

_Don't do anything stupid_, Jack added, the voice in his psyche sounding panicked and stressed.

_I'm not about to. What about the creatures? Do you know what they are? How dangerous they are? _

_Ianto, where are you? _Jack asked worriedly, hoping the Welshman wasn't anywhere close.

_In the archives. _

Jack visibly relaxed. _I've never come across them before, but I've heard of them. They're called Koyaanisqatsi, I think. They're basically galactic clerics. Prophets._

_Koyaanisqatsi? What does that mean? _

_"Life out of balance", they keep everything in order, maintain the stability. _

_Found them. Why are they here? Do you know? _

Jack abruptly tried to break away from their link, but Ianto held it strong.

_Jack! _

_They're… They're attracted to me. I'm a fact, a fixed point in time. I'm not supposed to be possible, I'm destroying the balance. They want me. _

_What are they going to do? _Ianto tried to keep the concern out of his mind but failed miserably. Instead he enveloped Jack's conscience in his own.

_I don't know_. Jack started breathing faster and faster, until he could feel his heart pounding in his chest. _I don't know if they're hostile or if they just want to talk to-_

_Jack._

Oh fuck, I don't know.

Jack, hey, deep breaths cariad. Just focus on my voice, okay? Deep breaths.

I don't want to leave, Yan. I haven't had enough time with you yet.

Ianto shushed him gently. _Jack, you're not leaving. You're not going anywhere, I won't let them. _

Jack's breaths caught in his throat as he tried to calm his heaving chest.

_You've got to be strong. Can you be strong for me, cariad? _

_Yes. _Jack had just taken in a shaky breath when the door to his chamber burst open and a hooded and cloaked humanoid entered.

_Get out, Yan. Go away._

No. I'm not leaving you.

'CAPTAIN JACK HARKNESS, THAT WHICH IS OF WALES, EARTH.'

'That'd be me,' Jack gave a thin smile, projecting a lot more courage than he felt.

_Be strong, _whispered Ianto in his mind.

'IT HAS BEEN BROUGHT TO THE ATTENTION OF THE HIGHER POWERS, A DISTURBANCE WITHIN YOUR LIFE FIELD.'

'Yes, terribly sorry,' Jack said weakly.

'THIS MAY BE OF WORRY, IF YOU ARE OF IMMORAL ORIGIN.'

'If I'm evil?' at this Jack let out a proper laugh. 'No, not me. I'm as good as a cup of tea.'

'IF YOU MAY PROVE THIS, YOU ARE FREE TO LEAVE, CAPTAIN JACK HARKNESS OF WALES, EARTH.'

'Honestly, how am I supposed to prove that?' Jack sighed tiredly. 'Haven't you people been watching me?'

'THE WELL-BEING OF THE GALAXY DOES NOT REVOLVE AROUND YOU, CAPTAIN JACK HARKNESS OF-'

'-Wales, Earth, yeah, got that part.'

'WE HAVE NOT BEEN WATCHING.'

'So what do you want me to do then?'

'IF YOU ARE ABLE TO QUOTE THE GALACTIC MESSAGE OF PEACE, YOU MAY RETURN TO YOUR LIFE IN WALES, EARTH. IF NOT YOU SHALL BE SENTENCED TO LIFE IN THE CHAMBERS.'

_Ianto…_

I'm looking, Jack. It's got to be in here somewhere, just distract him.

'YOU MAY SPEAK NOW.'

'Oh, I'd rather not just yet.'

'YOU MAY NOT SPEAK OF ANYTHING ELSE. YOU MAY SPEAK THE PHRASE NOW.'

_Ianto, please._

Got it! Say this, Jack: Konu-

'Kano,'

_KONU! _

Jack cleared his throat nervously, starting again in a clear, enunciated voice, 'Konu,'

_Emans-_

'Emans,'

_Kwlaayet-_

'Kwalaayet,'

_Farlohn-_

'Farlohn,'

_Prhe Myioj. _

'Prhe Myioj.'

'CAPTAIN JACK HARKNESS, THAT WHICH IS OF WALES, EARTH. YOU ARE HEREBY FREE TO CONTINUE LIFE IN YOUR CURRENT STANDINGS.'

The next thing Jack knew, it was dark. And his head was pounding.

'Jack,' said a familiar Welsh voice from above him. _Above him_, not in his mind!

Jack groaned slightly and dared to open his eyes a crack. They were met with far-too-bright sunlight and a concerned face.

'Thank god,' Jack was pulled up, off his back, into a crushing hug. 'That was too close, too close.'

'I thought it was fun,' Jack murmured into the suit-clad shoulder, but hugging the warm body back just as hard, with just as much fear of letting go.

'You're still here,' the Welshman whispered into his hair.

Jack smiled against his throat. 'And you're still the one.'

--

_Changing - our love is going gold.  
Even though we grow old, it grows new_

--

'God, do you two have to wear the same thing every day? It's infuriating!' Gwen spat at the two men who had just entered the hub, slamming the book she had been reading down on her desk and storming away.

'Hi Gwen!' Jack called cheerfully after her before turning to Ianto and murmuring, 'What's wrong with her?'

Ianto shrugged. 'Perhaps it's… that time, sir.'

'That time of what?'

Ianto cleared his throat nervously. 'The month.'

'The mo – Oh Ianto, gross! I don't want to think about that!'

'Sorry sir.'

'Do you think one of us should go after her?' Jack asked after a while.

'No, maybe we should just give her some time to herself. I've got an idea, though.'

'An idea? Oh I like the sound of that,' Jack's hands automatically sought out Ianto's tie. The younger man grinned and swatted them away, pushing Jack up the metal stairs to the captain's office and closing the blinds inside.

Gwen returned approximately ten minutes later, collapsing back into her chair and on seeing the closed blinds yelling, 'For Christ's sake, can't you two just keep your hands off each other for _two seconds? _'

'Oh, I wish I could,' came the familiar American voice, a second later followed by the man himself… only, it wasn't Jack. It was a man with a familiar pair of sparkling blue eyes, a classic Harkness grin, and a long, pristine black suit - with _pinstripes_. Pinstripes and a pale pink shirt, black and pink striped tie tucked into a black waistcoat. The face was Jack, no doubt. But the body was…

'Ianto!' Jack called, coming to stand beside Gwen and physically turning her head when she wouldn't stop gaping at him.

It took all she had to stop ogling him and instead turn her attention to the next man coming out of the captain's office. Jack. No, she blinked uncertainly, he was beside her. It wasn't Jack, it was… _Ianto_. Long grey slacks held up over a sky blue shirt by a pair of red braces, the hint of a white undershirt showing underneath the collar. What's more, around this attire hung the all too familiar greatcoat, the big bloody RAF coat. And wearing it was none other that a sly smiling Ianto Jones.

'More to your liking, Gwen?' he asked as he came closer.

'What?' she breathed slowly, very much sounding like she was off in another world.

'You said we wore the same thing every day, is it better now?' he asked again.

'Oh…' a grin broke out on Gwen's face and she giggled mercilessly. 'You boys,' was all she managed to gasp out in between fits of laughter.

From behind her, Jack placed his thumb and forefinger together in a gesture which said, "_We did okay_".

Ianto smiled and absently ran his hands down the braces over his torso. Jack stared with hungry eyes.

'Feeling better now, Gwen?' he asked without shifting his eyes. Gwen nodded, covering her mouth with her hand to still her giggles. 'Good, I'm glad,' Jack said in the same distant voice. 'Anyway, I think you're just about due for a lunch break.'

'Jack, I don't need-'

'No, you should go and get some fresh air.' Jack forced a smile as he tried to seem like he wasn't rushing her. Gwen didn't seem to pick up on the hint but still, albeit rather grudgingly, picked up her bag and trotted over to the cog door.

It hadn't even closed before Jack was lunging forward, grabbing onto Ianto's braces and kissing him greedily. He was pleased when the young man kissed him back just as eagerly.

'I don't know…' Ianto breathed in between kisses, 'How you can stand… to look at me… without ripping off... that _damn tie_.' To prove his point, he dug his fingers into the neck of the tie and roughly pulled it loose, sliding it off Jack's neck and throwing it carelessly to the ground.

'Oh believe me, it takes effot,' Jack murmured, thrilled at how messy Ianto was being. 'God, the coat,' he slowly pushed the heavy wool off Ianto's shoulders. 'The _fucking coat_.'

Ianto _mm_'d and likewise pushed the pinstriped jacket from Jack's shoulders.

'Now you know how I feel, 24/7,' Jack whispered huskily into Ianto's ear, nuzzling into the side of his face.

'God, you're driving me crazy.' With one swift, fluid motion, Ianto tugged the belt from Jack's pants.

The captain replied by flicking off the braces holding Ianto's pants in place. He then placed distracting kisses over Ianto's jaw as he ripped his hand down the middle of the sky blue shirt, buttons flinging off as the white undershirt was revealed.

'Playing rough now, I see,' Ianto dragged his teeth over _that spot_ just behind Jack's ear. The captain visibly shuddered and momentarily fell limp, crashing into Ianto's chest.

Ianto grinned leisurely and held onto him until he regained enough momentum to stand again by himself.

'Oh, no fair. No fair!' Jack muttered breathlessly, ducking his heading and tugging the white tee down, nipping his way down Ianto's jugular, along his collar bone.

'Jack… _Jack_…'

'Jack, I – oh, nope. You're busy. I'll come back.' Gwen promptly spun on her heel and covered her eyes with her hands.

'Oh come on, Gwen, that's a bit far. We've still got clothes on.' Jack told, or rather, _panted_ to her.

'Don't care,' came Gwen's small voice.

'We weren't even kissing,' Ianto put in.

Jack shot him a look that clearly said otherwise and kissed him roughly. Something that looked like it _hurt_. Something Ianto knew every person in the city probably longer for.

'Now you are, I can hear you,' Gwen shot an accusing finger behind her.

Jack sighed. 'What do you want?'

'Tourists are telling me there's a lock-ness monster in the lake.'

'Bloody Torchwood,' Jack muttered, bending down to pick up the RAF coat. He eyed the tie but ultimately left it where it lay. Ianto did likewise, only picking up the suit jacket and leaving his braces on the floor and buttons undone.

'Oh, I guess this is yours,' Jack quickly exchanged the coat for the jacket. 'Okay, let's go see what all the fuss is about. And I want to yell at someone for ruining my fun, too.'

'Jack,' Ianto called softly after him as he strode away. Jack stopped in his tracks, allowing Ianto to run his hands down his arms and whisper into the hair on the back of his neck, 'You're still the one.'

--

_You're still the one that I love to touch  
Still the one and I can't get enough _

--

'I did it!' Jack declared loudly as he entered the room.

'Did what?' Ianto asked warily.

'The book,' Jack proclaimed, 'I read it!'

'Oh!' Ianto looked up at him brightly. 'And did you read the part about the-'

'Uh-huh!'

'And the part about the-'

'Yep!'

'And then with the-'

'I know! I couldn't believe it!'

'Wow, Jack,' Ianto graced him with a genuine smile. 'I'm really proud of you!' He waited a moment for Jack's face to light up before sniffing and turning back to the newspaper he had previously been occupied with. 'You didn't read it.'

Jack's face scrunched up in confusion. 'I did!'

'You didn't,' Ianto repeated without even looking up.

'I did!'

'You didn't.'

'I-'

'Jack, I know you didn't read it! But I appreciate you for trying.'

Jack threw himself down onto the chair opposite the young Welshman. 'It was boring!' he whined.

'It's a classic,' Ianto reprimanded him.

'It's still boring,' Jack muttered under his breath.

Ianto looked up and fixed the captain with a potent stare. Jack turned his head slightly in return. There was a strange look upon Ianto's face, not angry, not scolding, but rather… amused. Not even purely amused, it was more – and perhaps this was what perplexed Jack the most of all – _smouldering_.

'What?' he asked nervously.

'My god, Jack,' he shook his head sadly. 'You read it, didn't you?'

Jack gave him a toothy grin. 'I did.'

Ianto neatly folded up his newspaper and set it on the table, once again fixing the captain with that fiery stare.

'…Honey?' Jack asked mockingly, his voice containing a tinge of worry. 'You alright? I think something is terribly wrong. Those aren't your, "_Let's talk about the book_" eyes, those are your "_Bedroom. Now. _" eyes.'

'And since when have you complained about that?' Ianto countered, his voice turned abnormally husky.

'Well I finally got off my arse and read this book so I could discuss it with you and… well… It was a lot of effort, is all.'

'You read a book, Jack.'

The captain scoffed quietly at this, but Ianto soldiered on. 'You read a _book_ that I _asked you to read. _Christ, do you know how much of a turn on that is?'

'A big one, apparently. I'll have to keep that in mind.'

'Jack.' Ianto's tone left nothing to the imagination of what it wanted. It was demanding, growing huskier by the minute and even faintly _needy_. 'Bedroom. Now.'

Jack swallowed thickly, and when he did finally speak it was with a mild stammer. 'No. I want to talk about the book.'

'_Jack_.' Ianto repeated persistently, leaning forward to press a chaste but bruising kiss to Jack's lips.

Jack stared with wide eyes, shaking his head with a little more vigour than was strictly necessary. Ianto responded by grasping his chin to hold it still, his face hovering impossibly close as his hot breath ghosted over the older man's lips.

This time, Jack clasped his eyes closed as tight as he could, very obviously trying to control himself. 'Book,' he managed to get out in a slightly higher pitched voice.

'I don't care about the book,' Ianto hooked his thumbs in the waistband of Jack's pants.

The captain took a deep breath to steady himself before roughly pushing Ianto back and getting to his feet, backing off slightly. 'It was a great book, don't you think? I really liked the part at the ball,' Jack rambled on, much faster than he was supposed to. 'And the part with those wild horses, oh and the part where Darren died, I nearly started crying. Actually, I did. I bawled my eyes out. Did you? I think you probably did. Or maybe not, because you're a man. I'm a man too, that's why I didn't cry.' Jack cleared his throat nervously, not caring that he just contradicted himself, before continuing, 'And then when he was screaming in the rain, all I could think of was how great it would look in a movie. But I don't understand why he was out of the country in the first place, I thought they had already fixed that up at the start? Oh, and also, what was with the part where Daisy kept-'

'Oh my god,' Ianto cut off his rambling sharply. 'You actually _did_ read it!'

'I… Yes, didn't we already establish that?'

'I thought you were lying to get me into bed!'

'Ianto! I'm shocked and appalled and… quite proud at how well you know me.' Jack flashed him the famous Harkness grin.

'His plans fell through.'

'Your plans… his… what?'

'In the book,' Ianto explained excitedly. 'He had sorted it all out but then in chapter seven it explains how his plans fell through and he still had to go to Scotland for a few months.'

'Oh,' Jack said, although he sounded mildly disappointed. 'I… Well, the book's not _that_ important. We can wait to talk about it.' He had slowly been shuffling forward as Ianto spoke and he now leaned forward to claim a kiss. Ianto blatantly refused him.

'And the part at the ball, oh that was just lovely! "_Would you care for a dance, Lady Sarah-Jane? _"'

'_Ianto_.' Jack fixed the younger man with his own version of a smouldering gaze.

'You said you wanted to talk!'

Jack paused while he contemplated this matter. 'I lied. You, bedroom, now.'

'Oh no, Jack,' Ianto once again skipped out of reach of Jack's enquiring hands. 'You said you wanted to talk, so we're going to talk.'

'I hate talking. I like sex.'

'No! Really? I couldn't tell,' Ianto rolled his eyes.

'Fine,' Jack sighed dramatically. 'I'm going out to see my other husband then. Don't wait up.'

Ianto just stared, a deadly look on his face. 'I resent that,' he said quietly, before turning to leave the room.

'Ianto!' Jack called after him, catching him around the waist and pulling him back. 'It was just a joke.'

Ianto suddenly grinned and captured the older man's pouting lips in another kiss.

'Sneaky bastard!' Jack murmured when they broke away.

'I was just having a bit of fun, Ianto smiled.

Jack's face turned sombre as he stared Ianto straight in the eye. 'But seriously, Yan. You _know_ you're still the one.'

--

_You're still the one who can scratch my itch  
Still the one and I wouldn't switch _

Gwen often found herself wondering about Jack and Ianto's home life. She knew they lived together, hell, everyone knew that. But for the life of her she just couldn't picture it. Jack and Ianto doing domesticity had never occurred to her, it just… didn't click. The most she had ever got when imagining their home life was them having a lot of sex and kissing a lot – something she knew she shouldn't be thinking about but goddamnit, it was _hot_.

That was why she jumped at the chance to see the fabled domesticity when Jack casually asked her home for dinner one night. It had been a slow day and he was going to head home early to cook a home made meal while Ianto stayed behind to finish up those forms UNIT needed faxed to them before midnight. Her own home life with Rhys was getting rather boring and so she wasted no time in accepting his offer and with a brilliant smile, the captain helped her into her coat and led the way to her car.

He'd leave the SUV behind for Ianto, he explained to her as he took her keys from her without so much as a second thought. Jack always drove, it was fact. By now she had learned to accept it and so she slid into the passenger seat without protest.

The drive back to Jack and Ianto's… apartment? House? She honestly had no idea… was short and cheerful, Jack enthusiastically singing along to every song that came on the radio at the top of his lungs, even if it meant making up the lyrics and some of the tune. Gwen laughed along with him and was surprised to note she was a little disappointed when they finally pulled up at a medium sized white house.

No, it wasn't your typical white cottage with the bright green grass and the picket fence; it was just a normal house. It had a reasonably short lawn that ran all the way around it, and a big wooden fence that separated it from the houses on either side. It was two stories, but most of the houses on the street were to make up for the lack of width.

Jack, being the charming gentleman that he is, opened Gwen's door for her and offered a hand to help her out of the car. He led her to the door, and once inside handed her keys back and helped take her jacket off before depositing his own coat onto a hook and sliding his boots off.

'Ianto will kill me if I tread dirt onto the carpet,' he grinned as Gwen just stared at his boots. How… _normal_.

'So you and Ianto,' she began conversationally. 'You… live here.'

'Yes,' Jack smiled as he led her through the lounge room and into the adjoining kitchen. 'Me and Ianto, we live here.'

'Sorry,' she apologised quickly. 'That was a bit… obvious.'

Jack just waved a hand at the table, indicating for her to take a seat there. 'Would you like a drink?' he asked, wandering over to the fridge. 'We got beer and… beer.'

'Beer would be nice, thanks.'

Jack took out two bottles, handing her one and placing the other on the bench where he then placed a chopping board. Going back to the open fridge, he started pulling out all sorts of vegetables, starting up a friendly conversation with Gwen.

They talked about their current job and their dreams jobs, their previous partners and their current "husbands".

(_ 'Are you ever going to ask him, Jack?'_)

'I would in a second if I thought that's what he wanted. But as far as I know he's happy just how we are.'

'But wouldn't it be nice to be able to call him your husband?'

Jack smiled thoughtfully. 'He's already my husband, heart, body and soul. But he's more than that, too.'

'What can be more than a husband?'

'He's… the one, Gwen. The one I've waited my whole life for. He's it.

They talked about books and movies and T.V shows, Jack all the while chopping and stirring away.

It was half-past seven, only about an hour since they had arrived, that they finally heard a key turning in the lock and the sounds of someone angrily throwing their shoes at the wall.

'Unbelievable. They are unbelievable!' a frustrated voice floated through to the kitchen, closely followed by a weary Welshman.

'Tough day at the office, honey?' Jack turned his head from where he was standing at the stove.

'Like you wouldn't believe,' Ianto sighed, sliding up behind the captain and burying his face in the nape of his neck. 'What are you cooking?' he murmured into the soft skin and dark hair.

'Stir-fry,' Jack hummed pleasantly in reply.

'Beef or chicken?' Ianto breathed out heavily.

'Chicken,' Jack responded instantly. 'I'm not stupid, I know you only like chicken stir-fries.'

'I've trained you well then,' Ianto turned the captain around for a quick kiss before collecting his own beer from the fridge and collapsing into a chair opposite Gwen. 'Hi Gwen,' he said tiredly. 'Staying for dinner?'

'Hello love,' she smiled sweetly. 'Yes, Jack invited me, I hope you don't mind.'

'Not at all, you're welcome any time. So,' he turned to Jack. 'Was it to see your cooking skills then, Jack?'

'No,' Jack grinned sheepishly, turning the stove on low and sidling over to where Ianto sat, pulling a chair up close and sitting heavily. 'You were right,' he kissed Ianto's lips softly again. 'It was the domesticity she wanted to see.'

'I win again, Captain,' he murmured against Jack's mouth.

'As always,' the older man mumbled back.

Gwen just stared. She knew she shouldn't, knew she should probably turn away but…

'Having fun, Gwen?' Jack slid his arms over Ianto's shoulders and rested his chin in the curve of the younger man's neck.

'You two certainly look like you're having fun,' she stammered.

Jack turned his head for a moment, just staring at the side of Ianto's face. When he finally turned back to Gwen it was only to repeat the words he had told her earlier. 'He's the one, Gwen. He's the one.'

--

_You are still the one that makes me shout  
Still the one that I dream about _

--

'Gwen!' Jack called across the hub. She turned her head to him, an unreadable expression on her face. 'Tell Ianto I'm not talking to him.'

Gwen sighed and turned to Ianto who was situated barely two metres away from her. 'Jack's not talking to you, dear.'

Ianto scoffed and replied with a cheesy grin, 'Gwen, please tell Jack I love him.'

'Oh no, you're not going to play this game too, are you?' Gwen whined. Ianto just waved his hand at her and pointed to Jack who was still standing, arms crossed over his chest, on the stairs. 'Jack,' she addressed him. 'Ianto loves you.'

'Gwen, please tell Ianto I don't care.'

'Ianto, Jack does not care.'

'Gwen, please tell Jack I'm absolutely head over heels in love with him.'

'Jack… you heard that.'

Ianto slapped her arm playfully. 'No, you have to tell him yourself what I said.'

'Jack,' Gwen said again, and sighed. 'Ianto is absolutely head over heels in love with you.'

'Gwen,' Jack sat down on the stairs. 'Tell Ianto if he really loved me he wouldn't deprive me of sex for a week.'

'Jack! I don't want to know about that!'

'Tell him!' Jack ordered sharply.

'Ianto,' a wash of red crept over Gwen's cheeks as she tried desperately to avoid his eyes. 'If you really loved Jack you wouldn't, erm… not sleep with him for a week.'

'Gwen, tell Jack I would gladly give him the night of his life, and I mean that, I would do _everything_, if he would just apologising for ruining my favourite tie.'

'No,' Gwen shook her head profusely. '_That_ is something you can tell him yourself.'

'Gwen!' Jack yelled at her. 'Tell Ianto it wasn't my fault, but I'm sorry he feels it is.' Jack paused for a moment, 'And also tell him I have a computer mouse and a cowboy hat.'

'Jack!' Gwen yelped. 'No, no, no, no. You two work it out on your own time. Just leave me and my precious ears alone.'

'You're no fun,' Jack pouted, Ianto laughed and turned back to his computer.

Gwen just shook her head and buried her nose in the book she'd been reading, blatantly ignoring the two men.

'Pretty sure that book's not work-related,' Jack scolded as he trotted past her. She shrugged and kept on reading.

'Coming to harass me, I hope, sir.' Ianto smiled but didn't turn his head as Jack continued on his journey to end up behind Ianto's chair.

'Harass indeed,' he mumbled, sliding his hands leisurely over Ianto's shoulders, his arms crossing over the Welshman's torso to continue to his hips. 'You love me,' he grinned, pressing a kiss to the side of Ianto's neck. 'Head over heels for me.'

'It's the Harkness charm,' Ianto replied, deadpan, eyes still fixed on the computer screen even though it was obvious he was looking but not really seeing,

'You love me!' Jack repeated in a sing-song voice. 'You adore me, you worship me, you _love_ me!'

'Are you right there, stroking your ego like that?' Ianto asked cheerfully.

'Oh you want me,' Jack muttered in his ear, breathing over the side of his face. 'You want me _so bad_.'

Ianto laughed and finally turned his head to kiss Jack's chin. 'Yes, I love you, head over heels. I adore you, I worship you, I _love_ you. No, I do not want you, not right now. No, you are not getting any sex from me.'

'You always spoil my fun,' Jack pouted again.

'On your own time!' Gwen called angrily from her desk, her eyes peeking over the edge of the book.

'Gwen!' Jack suddenly turned his attention to her. 'You want me, right? Want me _bad? _'

Gwen giggled. 'In your dreams, Harkness. I have a husband.' And to prove this point she flashed him her wedding ring.

'What is wrong with you Welsh people? Why are you growing immune to my charm?'

'Maybe you're just losing your touch a bit with your old age, sweetheart.' Ianto favoured him with a winning smile.

'Please have sex with me?' Jack pleaded with him.

'No.'

Jack shuffled over to Ianto's chair again and fell on his knees, raising his clasped hands to the young man. '_Please_ have sex with me.'

'No.'

'Please sleep with me.'

'No.'

'Please make passionate love to me.'

'No.'

'Please throw me down and have your wicked way with me.'

'No.'

'Please-'

Before he could finish that sentence, Gwen cut him off with, 'You are _exhausting, _you know that? I honestly don't know how you can stand him sometimes, Ianto.'

Ianto shrugged and patted Jack's hair in a friendly way. 'Maybe next time, champ.'

The next thing that happened was… weird, to say the least. Ianto turned into a dog, Gwen grew a beard and started singing, and Jack… woke with a start.

'Good dream?' Ianto murmured sleepily from where he lay on an angle, head tucked neatly against the side of the captain's stomach.

Jack breathed heavily, in and out, in and out, slowly taking in his surroundings. He was home, he was in bed, and a quick inspection that consisted of Jack's hands roaming over Ianto's torso confirmed his lover was not a dog.

'Why do you say good?' he asked.

Ianto yawned sleepily. 'Said my name a lot, sounded happy.'

'Always happy with you,' Jack smiled weakly, threading his fingers through Ianto's thick dark hair. 'Ianto…' he began slowly.

Ianto hummed drowsily.

'When was the last time we had sex?'

'You've forgotten already.' Jack could feel the younger man smiling against the skin of his waist. 'Yesterday.'

'Oh…' Jack relaxed a little bit. 'Will you still have sex with me?'

'Not right now, honey, I'm feeling a bit tired,' Ianto breathed.

Jack laughed. 'Not now, you dope. But you're not… withstanding or anything?'

'God, what exactly did you dream?'

'Nothing, but tomorrow we'll have sex, right?'

'Okay Jack,' Ianto yawned again. 'But I'll need my rest if I'm going to be up to full standards.'

'I love you,' Jack told him softly, tracing his fingers over the features of the young man's face. He was replied with a sleepy snuffle. 'Yeah,' Jack smiled down at the sleeping man, 'We're still having fun, and you're still the one.'

--


End file.
